Administration The activities of the JCCC Administration provide support in the following areas to aid the Center's mission and goals: Planning and evaluation of research programs, shared resources. Fiscal control of Cancer Center accounts, including fund/grant management of both public and private funds. Communication support services, including programmatic exchanges among JCCC leadership and members, public affairs and education. Organization and logistics support for program area retreats, meetings, outside speakers and symposia. Coordination and development of Information Technology resources to support the planning and evaluation activities of the Center. Management of Information Technology providing data access for internal use, as well as providing a worldwide resource to scientists, physicians and patients. Management of the Cancer Center's facilities, space and equipment. Human Resource management. Partial funding is requested for positions that are in direct support of the UCLA-JCCC CCSG.